The present invention relates to a gymnastic apparatus, and more particularly to a gymnastic apparatus capable of generating harmonic opposing forces against an exerciser.
It is a generally accepted principle of physical training that a person does an exercise in a simple harmonic manner that the magnitude of opposing force exerting on him or her is preferably increased progressively to reach a maximum opposing force, and is thereafter allowed to reverse gradually to reach a minimum opposing force.